La vie au pays Loid
by Anoora
Summary: Imaginer comment ce passe les journée des Loid ( Vocaloid, utauloid et autres :3). Et bien voila c'est ce que j'ai fait pour vous ! A travers ces chapitres decouvrer comment ce passe les journées de nos petits chanteurs virtuel adorer !
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

 ** _Un prétendant pour Alys Partie 1_**

 _Voila une belle journée qui commence et Meiko, Luka, Rin et Miku sont toute réunis autour d'une table, mangent des biscuits accompagner d'un bon thé. Elles parlent de tout et de rien et voici que leurs conversation dévie sur l'amour._

 **Miku-** _Alors l'amour c'est comme hum..._

 **Rin** _ **-**_ _DU CITRON !_

 **Meiko** _ **-**_ _et pourquoi sa ?_

 **Rin** _ **-**_ _Et bien on aime sa, sa accompagne a merveilleux plains de plat mais il y a un goûts acides et désagréable qui est pourtant géniale !_

 **Luka** _ **-**_ _M'oui ce n'est pas faux sa._

 **Miku** _ **-**_ _Mais Rin... comment tu sais sa ?!_

 **Rin** _ **-**_ _et bien... j'aime quelqu'un... Hum... je ne sais pas si je peut le dire. Bon ok..._

 _Elle jeter toute un regard curieuse a Rin qui commença a virer au rouge sentent leurs lourd regard._

 **Rin** _ **-**_ _J'aime Len !_

 _Elle se cacha a la hâte le visage à l'aide de ses petites mains._

 **Miku** _ **-**_ _OOOH Mais c'est trop chou ! Bien et toi Luka tu aime qui ?!_

 **Luka** _ **-**_ _Hein moi ? heu et bien... hum..._

 _Elle devenu toute rouge et baissa la tête regardent du coin de l'œil Miku_

 **Luka** _ **-**_ _j-je peut pas dire ! Meiko toi t'aime qui ?!_

 **Meiko** _ **-**_ _Kai-too bien sur !_

 _La porte s'ouvris et Gumi entra toute souriante, l'air complètement béta. Elle avança et s'assit toujours sont air bêta et pris un biscuit._

 **Miku** _ **-**_ _quelque chose de bien c'est passer Gumi ?_

 **Gumi** _ **-**_ _Ahah ouiii !_

 _Elle engouffra le biscuit dans sa bouche et enchaîna avec plusieurs autres._

 **Gumi-** _Y-Yuuma ma inviter au cinéma !_

 **Luka** _ **-**_ _WOUAAAAH MAIS C'EST GÉNIALE SA !_

 **Rin** _ **-**_ _oooh la chance ! Moi il m'invite jamais l'autre idiot !_

Après un instant de réjouissance pour Gumi Elles continuèrent leurs conversation.

 **Meiko-** Au faite Miku tu sais si Alys a des vue sur quelqu'un ?

 **Miku-** non du tout... Avec qui la verrier vous ?

 **Gumi-** _Et bien d'abord pas Yuuma hehe !_

 **Meiko-** _Ni Kaito dans ce cas !_

 **Luka-** _Léon pet être ?_

 **Miku-** _Non ils n'iraient pas bien du tout ensemble. Surtout que Alys a l'air d'un ange mais au fond ... Elle peut avoir un sale caractères._

 _Les filles se mirent a rire de bon cœurs et soudainement la porte s'ouvrit. Voici que la première choses qu'elles aperçurent fut une tresses couleur bleu nuit._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

 ** _Un prétendant pour Alys Parti 2_**

 _Tant dit que le groupes d'amies papoter joyeusement de la nouvelle cette dernière fis sont entrée en scène ce qui fut un choque énorme surtout pour Miku qui avait peur qu'elle est entendu sa dernière réplique et les mal prise._

 _Alys souria et vint s'assoir en compagnie des autres faisant un grand sourire._

 **Alys-** _De quoi parliez vous ? hihi_

 **Rin-** **** _Enfaite on se demander avec qui tu irais bien en couple !_

 **Alys-** _Ah oui ?_

 _Alys esquissa un grand sourire avant de déclarer:_

 **Alys-** _Je sort avec Yohiloid._

 _Les filles ne purent cacher leurs surprise en apprenant cette nouvelle des plus troublante. Elles la questionnaire de tout un tas de questions au quelle elle répondit sens hésitation._

 **Gumi-** _Depuis quand tu sort avec lui ?!_

 **Alys-** _Depuis hum... mes débuts je crois !_

 **Luka-** _V-vous avez déjà... passez... les p-pré...pré..._

 **Alys-** _Bien sur. Et même bien plus hihi~_

 _leurs visage se décomposent sur places toute en état de choque face a cette nouvelle. Yohiloid pourquoi pas sa lui ressemblerez bien mais Alys ! Alys et sont visage d'ange ... elle aurait donc déjà perdu tout ce qui fait quelle est vraiment un ange ?!_

 _Après une bonne heures de questions sur questions elles finirent par abandonner le sujet. Mais Meiko pansa soudainement a quelque chose._

 **Meiko-** _Et toi Miku... tu aime qui ?_

 **Miku-** _hum ..._

 _Après un long moment de silence Miku ce leva et parti un sourire effrayant au lèvres sens dire mots laissent les autres pétrifier de peur._

 _Elle avait réussi a échapper a la question et les filles avait abandonner l'idées de savoir... Quand Miku se met en colère elle peut vraiment faire peur !_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

 _ **Miku fait les courses**_

 _Depuis la dernière fois ou sa parler d'amour les filles était curieuse de savoir qui aimer Miku et avait donc décider de la suivre toute une journée !_

 _Ce jour la Miku sorti faire les courses mais elle s'était bien habiller... pourquoi donc ? Intriguer Meiko chopa Luka, Gumi et Rin pour stalker Miku._

 _Elles s'était déguiser mais de manière tellement ridicule ! Fausse barbe, ventre rembourrer, salopette, les clicher du déguisement y était presque tout passer ! Le plus étonnant fut que Miku ne remarqua rien de la journée, un peu comme Sacha avec la team rocket !_

8h:

Miku ce leva et se prépara a sortir, elle pris le temps de bien se coiffer et mis presque une heure à trouver quelle vêtements elle aller porter !

10h:

Meiko chopa Luka, Gumi et Rin car elle avait aperçu Miku sortir habiller et coiffer comme pour un rendez-vous amoureux !

Elles suivre discrètement Miku jusqu'au super-marcher mais quand elle y était arriver il était beaucoup plus tard !

12h :

Miku s'était arrêter plusieurs fois en voyant un chien et un chat errant pour lui courir après. Dans la tête des autres Miku passer vraiment pour une gamine... même un papillons avait réussi a la détourner de sa route !

13h:

Miku passe devant une boutique de lingerie. Elle si arrêter et y rentre. Elle ressort seulement deux heures après plusieurs sacs au bras... Tant dit que Meiko, Rin et Gumi sont prisent de désespoir, Luka rougis imaginant Miku avec des sous-vêtements sexy. Oh Dieu si cruel... pourquoi avez vous donc Yuriser notre chère Luka ?!

15h:

Miku arrive enfin au super-marcher. Elle en sort une demi heure après et continu sa route.

16h:

Miku passe a coter d'un bâtiment en rénovation. Elle passe en dessous des échafaudage et voila qu'un pot de peinture s'apprête a lui tomber droit dessus !

16h01:

Kaito c'est trouver la par hasard. il a vite attraper Miku par le bras et la tirer. elle se trouve maintenant fortement serrer dans ses bras, contre sont torse.

 **Mikuo-** _Tchh ! De quelle droit la touche telle au juste ?!_

 _16h03:_

 _Voila que Mikuo c'est joint a l'escadron de stalkage ! faisant sursauter de peur les filles qui ne s'attendaient pas a le voir ici..._

17h:

Kaito a raccompagner Miku a la maison puis il est reparti a sont petit train train habituel. Il a tenter a plusieurs reprise des rapprochement avec Miku mais cela a échouer car n'y a aucunement fait attention s'étant déconcentrer au moindre petit détail. Mikuo afficher un visage vainqueur tout comme Meiko.

17h30:

Miku sort de la salle de bain portant un de ses nombreux nouveaux sous-vêtements. Luka s'empresse de ce cacher les yeux tant dis de Gumi cache ceux de Mikuo qui voulais mater.

A la fin de la journée Elles n'ont toujours rien découvert. Elles se retrouvent de nouveau autour de la table avec du thé et des biscuits.

 **Meiko-** _Voila une journée de perdu..._

 **Rin-** _Je ne m'attendais pas a ce que Miku sois autant un danger publique et aussi naïve !_

 **Gumi-** _Un pédophile lui aurait proposer des bonbons dans une camionnettes elle aurait de suite accepter..._

 _Les jeunes femmes soupiraire avant d'avaler en synchro, une gorger de thé._


End file.
